elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arkay
Arkay ou Ark'ay,Arkay The God coloquialmente conhecido como o Deus do Ciclo do Nascimento e Morte, é a maior divindade dos Nove Divinos, a religião oficial dos Impérios Cyrodilic, e representa as qualidades de nascimento e morte, mais particularmente enterros e ritos fúnebres, bem como, por vezes, estar ligados à natureza cíclica das estações do ano.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Algumas fontes afirmam que a vida de Arkay começou como um mortal, que se juntou às fileiras dos deuses.Arkay the Enemy Adoração Seus sacerdotes eram oponentes ferrenhos a Necromancy e todas as formas de mortos-vivos.Telas de Carregamento de Skyrim Seus seguidores o consideram como o espírito que traz os mortais para dentro e fora do mundo através da vida e da morte, em um ciclo que não deve ser perturbado. Ele é conhecido por ter uma ordem religiosa, que vê como seu dever proteger as almas dos outros através de três consagrações, dadas no nascimento, morte e depois para proteger as almas da manipulação.The Consecrations of Arkay - Punctilius Tyrus Verso :"Vem a mim, Arkay, pois sem você, não há nem respiração nem o início, nem um homem pode viver, amar, ou aprender sem a centelha do seu espírito" Origem Arkay teve diversas origens diversas atribuídas a ele em diferentes épocas. Alguns dizem que ele é o filho de Akatosh, que não existia antes de Nirn ser criado. Alguns dizem que Arkay era um homem mortal cuja apoteose foi concedida por Mara. Outra fonte sugere que Arkay é um dos espíritos originais que se cristalizaram após o início do tempo, o que significa que ele sempre foi uma divindade.The Monomyth Outros ainda dizem que Arkay é um deus sincrético, criado a partir de uma fusão de Xarxes e Orkey, e é possivelmente também a mesma divindade que o Yokudan Tu'whacca.Tu'whacca, Arkay, Xarxes - Lady Cinnabar of Taneth Capelas thumb|200px|O símbolo de Arkay forjado em vitrais. Sua capela principal era localizada na cidade de Cheydinhal, em Cyrodiil, e ele foi um dos mais proeminentes dos deuses representados no Temple of the One em Imperial City. Em suas capelas, Arkay achou justo abençoar os paroquianos com mais vitalidade. Arkay era homenageado na forma de estátuas que podem ser encontradas no Arboretum da Imperial City. Os sacerdotes de Arkay, juntamente com seus templos, eram protegidos por uma ordem de cavalaria conhecida como os Knights of the Circle. Com suas capelas e estátuas, o Deus do Ciclo do Nascimento e Morte também tinha vários santuários dedicados a ele espalhados por Cyrodiil. Em Skyrim, cada cidade tem um Hall of the Dead dedicado a Arkay, principalmente na cidade de Falkreath. Arkay também tem templos dedicados a ele pelo país. Santuários thumb|200px|Uma estátua de Arkay em . *Sudoeste de Skingrad e sul de Silorn, próximo a fronteira de Cyrodiil com Elsweyr. *Norte de Anvil, norte da Brina Cross Inn na Gold Road, e sudeste da Bleak Mine. *Sudoeste de Skingrad para o Fat Rat Camp. *O Spell Breath of Arkay será recebido ao rezar em todos estes altares. Aparições * * * * Diálogo genérico com membros do Imperial Cult ** ** * Ten Commands: Nine Divines ** ** ** * ** ** Referências cs:Arkay de:Arkay en:Arkay es:Arkay fr:Arkay it:Arkay pl:Arkay ru:Аркей uk:Аркей Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Nove Divindades